


Cliche Soulmate AUs for Multiple Fandoms

by forgetmoisilvousplait



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche af, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Multi, RIP me, Reader-Insert, Sorry if that bothers you, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a great big shining star, bucky is homeless??? au, first fic, i call pietro peter rip, i can't speak german, ig ill just kms, reference to suicide but not dark?, tony has bad handwriting, woah is it just me or is kurt dadi, x-men pietro, you're a star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmoisilvousplait/pseuds/forgetmoisilvousplait
Summary: Watch as I attempt to not fuck everything up and go so OOC you can't even read this.Nah it's chill. I hope.First fic, basic af, please criticize, this is for the most part experimental to see how I'd like to approach writing on this site.I hope you enjoy. This is all soulmate shit because I'm a gross sap. Probably won't take requests. We'll see.





	1. Chapter 1: Penmanship Needs Work - Tony Stark

Your mark was literal chicken scratch. The penmanship was so bad that the moment you could read, you immediately decided to pursue the art of handwriting. You designed fonts as a hobby and had the best handwriting out of all your peers and teachers by the time you were in middle school. You had a steady hand and an artistic mind, so the pursuit was rather easy, but you still wanted to take lessons and become so informed on the subject your soulmate would cry in defeat.  
It was rather mean of you, but this handwriting? It was literally heinous and you had it all across your collarbone for everyone to see. You'd entertained the idea of wearing high collars and turtlenecks before quickly scrapping the idea.  
No, when you met that damn soulmate of yours, they'd see how the black lettering littered your skin. They forgot to dot their "i"s for godsake!  
...  
You were an engineer, fresh out of college. Your luck was astounding--just five months after graduation, you'd already landed a job with one of the most successful companies in the world, Stark Industries. You were tasked with developing the designs for a next-level leg prosthetic. The ideas had come to you rather nicely, and after spending months of studying current prosthetic technology, cybernetic appendages, and even using peeks (which you technically weren't supposed to access...oops) of the Iron Man suits, you were ready to go all in.  
More months of calculations were finally topped by a finishing week of aesthetic designing, and your inner artist finally went free. You turned in your assignment an entire two months before its deadline and were quite happy with yourself.  
...  
You were called in from your lab rather early in the morning. Expecting to speak to your advisor, James, you were quite shocked when he merely handed you a file and ushered you to an elevator.  
It was weird and uncomfortable--you felt like you were in trouble or something!--the entire ride up. And boy oh boy, it was a long ride up. The doors slid open after what felt like hours of nervously clutching on to the familiar file (it was your project (not a good sign)), and you stepped into a messy lab.  
No one was there yet. You stood next to the elevator awkwardly for about five minutes before sighing and heading over to one of the cluttered tables. Atop one of the pristine white tables sat blueprints of all kinds. Interest piqued, you began to study one of them, only for your nose to curl at the handwriting. Jeez it was bad.  
"Why do people struggle with writing legibly?" You grumbled aloud.  
"We can't all write like a font, sweetheart." You whipped around, eyebrows lifting at the sound of your mark (the handwriting looked quite familiar now) being said. Your eyes met none other than Tony Stark himself, and your jaw quite literally dropped. You blinked owlishly and he smirked. "Speechless? Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people."  
You clicked your jaw shut and straightened, unsure how to react. "...So I was called in to talk about my project?"  
His eyes twinkled. "Well that was the plan until someone insulted my handwriting."  
You blushed. "Well, I mean it's just--" You scrambled for some way to defend yourself before sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just really bad. Like, a doctor's penmanship only 10,000 times worse."  
He snorted at that. "Good to know that my soulmate is great at giving out compliments."  
You blushed again, watching his amused mien never leave. Well. At least now you could do what you always planned: teach your soulmate how to legibly write.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to Bucky

"Hey buddy. How do you take your coffee?" The words bit into him like the snow, sparking a flame that quickly fizzled out. He glanced up into your kind face before he shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Not a civilian. Not here. Not now. You couldn't be tied to him, not like this-  
"Oh. No coffee? Tea, then?" His eyes shot back to you. Apparently you'd misinterpreted his internal war as an avid refusal of coffee. He shook his head again, curling away from you. He felt dirty. He was dirty. He'd been living on the street for how long now? And it was so freezing, even for him...  
"At least come inside. It's literally freezing out here," you implored, reaching your hand towards his. He watched your hand like a scared animal, not moving to grab it. You didn't seem to have any intention of leaving him alone any time soon. Reluctantly, he stood, still avoiding your hand. You smiled at him.   
"'at'ta boy. Come on into my shop. It's warm. We got croissants. You like croissants?" You asked over your shoulder as you led him into your cafe. He considered sprinting out and away. You wouldn't be able to catch him, even with him in this state... But it really was quite warm and it smelt really good. He settled for shaking his head again.   
Your lips pursed at his response. "Then a BLT it is," you said. He would've protested, but he really, really didn't want to make this any more complicated than it already was by making you aware of his...identity. You went behind the counter and immediately set to making him the sandwich. He sat at one of the tables, the shop practically empty, and curled in on himself. He zoned into his thoughts, his worries, his regrets, surprised when you gently set a sandwich and a cup in front of him.   
"Hot cocoa and a BLT. Not exactly your classic duo, but you need something warm."  
Couldn't you see that your kindness was making him miserable? The nicer you were, the more he wanted to stay. The nicer you were, the more he knew he couldn't subject you to something like that.   
You watched him, and he realized you wouldn't leave until he ate. Hesitantly, he gripped the sandwich in his grimy, gloved hands and raised it to his mouth, taking a bite. It was good. Really good.   
After a few bites, he set the sandwich down and reached for the hot chocolate, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. The sweet drink brought images of a kitchen and a woman with two little girls to his head. The warmth was getting to him, and satisfied with his meager bites and sips, you went back to your business. He'd never felt more relieved that you hadn't seen his eyes turn glossy.   
He continued to eat, stomach grumbling happily at finally being filled substantially before the warmth finally hit him and he dozed off entirely, resting without thoughts of what-could-have-beens in his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Manners of the Line - Pietro Maximoff

"I swear to Buddha, God, Shiva, Vishnu, Allah, Zeus, Jupiter, and all the other important deities of the human race that if you cut me in line today, you will pay." The words were quite specific and came out of one the most surprising people at his school. She was rather quiet and unassuming, not really ever talking to strangers. Truthfully, she was the opposite of what Peter was expecting. It made him grin in excitement.   
He had began cutting her in the lunch line about two years ago. She'd never said anything about it--until now, that is--and had always just let it pass, her eyebrows only occasionally crinkling in displeasure. He had seen her speak animatedly with her friends before, but never with anyone outside of her tight-knit group. The fact that she was the source of his hilarious mark was surprising, in the least. He supposed she was a candidate. He did cut in front of her, after all. But, he also cut in front of the entire line of people waiting for lunch. He just happened to go right in front of her regularly was all.   
Today, though, she had been a bit...off. A look of frustration contorted her face the entire day, and her limited reactions and conversations were even shorter and crisper. Apparently, the inconvenience of having an annoying guy like him cut her in line without a spare glance was the breaking point. And so, the words that lanced across his back hissed out of her mouth and into his ears, making him turn to her and lift and eyebrow bemusedly.   
She seethed at him until, "That was really edgy; I'm quaking in my boots over here." She blinked before groaning.   
"Is this a cosmic prank or something? You? Seriously?"  
"Hey," he defended, "what's so wrong with being bonded to me?"  
She blanched. "You skip school like every other day, and when you are here you cut me in line. It's irritating."  
He merely grinned. "You should get annoyed more often. Makes you real fun."


	4. Chapter 4: Blue and Spirographs - Kurt Wagner

You'd been best friends with Kurt for nearly two years, and the two of you were thick as thieves. Living in the same mansion, attending the same classes, and bonding over a common trait tended to make close relationships, and that rule held fast between the both of you. Emotionally and verbally, you two were extremely close, but he'd had some qualms about physical stuff.   
It took you a year to get him to agree to cuddle and snuggle with you, but when it finally happened, he loved it. Now, he would ask you to come to his room to curl up together warmly more often than you did. Still, he wasn't fond of anything with a lot of skin. He refused to change if you were present in the room, even with your back to him. If it was a hot night and you wore only a tank top and shorts or any other revealing clothing, he avoided touching you like the plague. On nights like that, even looking at you seemed to be a major struggle.   
One time, he teleported into your room just as you exited the shower, clad only in a towel. He squeaked and stammered out some broken English before teleporting away with a German curse. He couldn't make any eye contact with you for a whole week after that. You wondered what the issue was.   
...  
It occurred to you that though you'd seen all your other friends' soulmarks, you'd yet to see Kurt's. Kitty had a cute purple swirl on her ankle. Johnny had a tribal-looking spike on his shoulder. Hell, you'd even seen Alex's, and he was a major douche about that sort of thing. You were closer to Kurt than all of them--at least you felt that way--so it slightly peeved you that you hadn't been exposed to his soulmark.   
You felt guilty after that rush of frustration. It wasn't his fault he wasn't into exposing his body, and you had no right to pressure him into it. Surely it couldn't hurt to ask, though...? You decided that was the way to go. You really, really wanted to see it, and you weren't a huge fan of beating around the bush, so the best course of action was to just hit it head on.   
You marched determinedly to Kurt's room, certain he'd be there because he liked to read on weekends. You threw open his door, and sure enough, he was there with a book in his hands. He turned his head and blinked at you before bookmarking his page and setting the novel down.  
"Hello, (y/n)."  
"Hi, Kurt." Now. How should you go about this? "I want to see your soulmark." It came out of your mouth before you could filter it into something less aggressive. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he shrunk away. "Um, that came out wrong... I think," you restarted, "that we're close enough to see each other's soulmark is all. I mean, if you aren't comfortable that's fine, it's just that I've seen Kitty's and Johnny's and all of theirs. Like, I've even seen Alex's and his is high on his thigh, like uncomfortably high I thought I'd see something that would scar me for life. But, yeah, Alex and I aren't even really that close and I've seen his so I thought it's high time we saw each other's-" You began to ramble, nervous sweat beading at your temple.   
"Uh, it's... Well, I suppose it's fine."   
You stopped rambling immediately, surprise lifting your eyebrows.   
"I mean," he continued, looking more flustered, "my mark isn't anywhere intimate or anything, so I suppose it isn't a big deal."  
You grinned before raising an eyebrow and crossing your arms. "Are you sure, Kurtie? You screamed last time I got near you wearing shorts."  
He blushed furiously. "Those were barely shorts! They were more like... Like..." He trailed off, as though incapable of finishing the thought. You could see him growing more flustered and decided to switch the subject back to your goal before he was too uncomfortable.   
"Alright, alright. You're right, they were basically panties," he grimaced at that, "I'm sorry for subjecting you to that." You grinned at him. "Do you want me to go first or?" You immediately went for your shirt, your mark under your left breast when he squeaked loudly in protest. You looked back at him and he was blinking rapidly at you while shaking his head. Apparently, the sight of your hands wrapping unabashedly around the hem of your shirt was a little too much for him.   
"I-I'll go f-first," he stammered, accent thickening. He reached down at his pant-leg and pulled it up, revealing smooth dark blue skin. He continued to pull until the fabric stopped at his lower thigh and he twisted his leg as you approached, descending excitedly to see. He pointed to the side of his knee, and sure enough, there was a mark. A familiar mark. An extremely familiar mark.   
Pure black, the mark was of a perfect Spirograph. You blinked and subconsciously reached, tracing the small mark with your finger. Kurt swallowed heavily, watching you gaze at his leg as you sat on your knees in front of his bed. His blush returned full force as images of you gazing elsewhere in the same position danced through his head.   
You suddenly looked up at him with a large grin, standing before him and pulling your shirt up without any hesitance. Kurt's protests died in his throat when his eyes landed on your mark, a mirror of his own. He gasped, imitating you by reaching forward and touching it lightly with his thumb. You shivered and bit your lip, watching him for a reaction.   
His eyes finally shifted back up to yours slowly, gaze lingering on your mouth, a heat in his gaze. Oh god that's hot. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Kurtie," you grinned.   
He smiled back up at you, hope playing in his eyes. "That sounds like a dream, Schatzi."


	5. Chapter 5: Misleading at Best - Killua Zoldyck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if suicide jokes bother you...
> 
>  
> 
> i'm still gonna use them probably
> 
> not to sound like an asshole tho it's just how i am

The words "I guess I'll just kill myself" laced across his wrist didn't exactly make him the most confident or happy about meeting his soulmate. I mean, sure. He had plenty of experience with death and all before and on his more bloodthirsty days he'd be eager to taunt someone to suicide, but he was different now. He'd mostly changed. And around people he loved, he'd entirely changed. So the idea of the person he'd end up loving the most wanting to die? Well, it didn't sound too great.  
He also had quite a few questions about your character in the first place. How sad, how desperate were you to tell a complete stranger that you were suicidal? You must be on the brink to do something like that. It made him wonder if you had no one else, or if your family was like his.  
...  
He was in a candy shop when it finally happened. He had just finished his purchase and turned to exit when he slammed into someone. Surprising, really. His senses and reflexes usually prevented anything like this from happening, but he was distracted by the prospect of eating his delicious goodies. The person fell back, a pastry squashing onto their chest. Their breath knocked right out of them with a woosh and they groaned. They opened their eyes, and seeing the mess of the pastry sighed, "I guess I'll just kill myself," sounding rather sarcastic and exasperated. His eyebrows lifted.  
"That's a little supreme for a squished cheesecake, isn't it? It's not even chocolate flavored anyway." The stranger's eyes shot to him, wide as a mischievous smile grew on his face. He bent down, offering his hand. "Need some help there?"  
They blinked at him before nodding slightly and taking his hand. He noted that they were wearing an apron and uniform. Nice. That meant you'd get him free chocolate. Their features suddenly seized and they took in a sharp breath. "Don't tell me your mark is _that_."  
He cocked his head to the side. "Sorry? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." It was obvious he did, and they slapped a hand to their forehead looking miserable.  
"Yep, really gonna do it now," they muttered. "Got a second?" He narrowed his eyes before nodding. Gon wouldn't mind waiting a little while longer. "Okay, cool. I seriously gotta change... And ask to have the rest of the day off?" They asked. He nodded, grin returning. They nodded back before disappearing behind the counter and into the back of the store.  
He leaned against the counter bemusedly. A messy beginning, but a sweet one, he supposed.


	6. Chapter 6: Intimate - Kurt Wagner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> approaching NSFW
> 
> if your boss/friend/parent(idk how ur life is)/society isn't okay with heavy petting maybe don't read this in public

Your eyelids fluttered as he grazed the dark mark on your torso with his tongue, your teeth capturing your lip. "Kurtie," you whined. He smiled up at you before leaning forward and nipping at the soft skin on the underside of your breast. You hummed at him, hands running through his hair, massaging his scalp.   
His tongue darted out to lick his lips, running across your skin along the way and you shivered. His pupils dilated as he watched you before slowly dragging his tongue across the hard bud of your nipple. He sucked hard, making your hips rub against his as you breathed his name needily. He hummed across your skin and you bit your lip feverishly. His eyes darted up to yours, maintaining fierce contact that made you blush.   
Before, Kurt never would've been this forward. You'd known the both of you were soulmates for about five months (an entire five on top of two years to work up to this!), but heavy petting was an entirely new concept. He liked placing kisses on your shoulders and nipping your skin with his sharp teeth, but he usually kept his hands to himself. You knew it was his custom, but you began to get quite frustrated.   
"Kurtie," you asked suddenly one day, startling from his reading. He hummed in reply to show he was listening, continuing to trace the words with his eyes. "Why don't you ever touch me?"   
His eyes shot to you as his brow furrowed in confusion. "I touch you," he defended, sounding small.   
You shook your head. "I mean...intimately."  
He swallowed, eyes widening. "Oh, well, um... That is-... I just-..." He trailed off, flustered. You nodded, deciding to drop it for now, but he sat up and placed his book carefully on the dresser. "It's not for... It's not you," he finally clarified.   
"Well, yeah. If it were up to me we'd be all over each other," you joked absently.   
He glanced up at you, shocked. "R-really?"  
His complete surprise both confused and worried you. "Uh, yeah," you stammered. "I mean, I love you a lot and we're together and stuff..." You trailed off uncertainly, biting your lip.   
Kurt blinked. "You have no issue with...this?" He asked uncertainly, gesturing vaguely.   
"With what?" You frowned.   
He looked at you like you were joking, about to jump and say, "You've been punk'd!" Kurt watched you before nervously hissing out, "Me. With me."  
That dumbfounded you, your eyebrows furrowing and forehead crinkling. "What? Why would I?"   
He looked exasperated to have to explain it. "I'm...well, I look like this. And you're so beautiful and perfect and I'm-- I'm a monster."  
You froze, eyebrows lifting in shock. How could your Kurtie, your kind, intelligent, brilliant Kurtie ever think something like that? You knew that sometimes he felt self-conscious about his appearance but this? You stepped towards him and knelt at his feet, a position nearly identical to that you kept when you first discovered your status as soul mates.   
You gripped his hand in yours before bringing it up to your mouth and kissing it chastely. "You're not a monster, Kurtie. You're the kindest, cutest person I've ever known. You might not think it, but you do so much for me by being there. I love you." You gazed lovingly into his eyes, kissing along his hand softly as he swallowed.   
"I don't... I don't deserve this," he breathed, sadness biting hard in his tone.   
"You deserve this and more," you soothed, kissing against his wrist. "A kiss for every time you've made me smile." You looked up at him teasingly. "We'll be here all day."  
He broke then, a tear dripping out of his eye as he pulled you up and to him, holding you fast against his chest. "Schatzi," he whispered in your ear, German praises and declarations and promises falling from his lips like prayers. Your arms wrapped around him and you put your head into the crook of his neck, breathing him in.   
He was beautiful. Navy skin, curling tattoo-like scars, tail, and all. You couldn't have asked for a better soulmate.   
Once he finally calmed, his whispers ceasing and his breath settling, you hummed into his neck before kissing his pulse point. You kissed up his neck and along his jaw before finishing with a soft kiss to his mouth. Instinctively, his lips chased after yours and your next kiss had you smiling.   
"Careful," you warned. "You keep making me smile and we'll be here for the next week."  
He smiled back at you. "That sounds like a dream."   
You bit your lip at the familiar words, eyes crinkling in delight. You watched him for a moment, taking in his beauty before descending upon his neck, nibbling and sucking at it. Immediately, he stiffened, a sigh leaving his mouth and his hands tightened around your waist.   
Things escalated, and in a move that took you entirely off-guard, Kurt flipped you onto your back beneath him. Eagerly, he began to give you the same treatment along your neck, smiling at your whimpers and encouraging noises. One of his hands crept along your torso before settling at the hem of your shirt, clutching at it. He pulled away for a moment.   
"Is this okay?" He asked, tugging at the fabric lightly. You nodded and smiled encouragingly. He nodded back, more to himself than you and began to pull your shirt up, pausing when it stuck between you and the bed. Wordlessly, you sat up, and lifted your arms. When your shirt was off, he dropped it on the bed beside you, looking at your soft skin with awe. "You're so lovely, Schatzi," he murmured.   
He resumed his task, drawing his kisses downward towards the skin between your breasts, eyes flicking up at you to watch your reactions. You bit your lip in need, ecstatic your soulmate was finally becoming intimate with you. He lips touched the fabric of your bra, and before he could even ask, you arched your back and shoved your hands beneath it to undo the clasp hurriedly.   
Once undone, you let your hands slide through the straps, tossing your bra carelessly away from you. Kurt blinked in surprise, not having expected your action before his gaze wandered back down to your chest. He sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of your rapidly hardening nipples, perky beneath him.   
Almost in a trance, he leaned forward, kissing the smooth skin of the top of one breast. He sat back up before he took in your mark and a smile ghosted across his lips, reaching for the dark pattern on your skin.   
That took you to now, breathing heavily as your soulmate sucked at your skin and coaxed you to a frenzy. Now, he was descending with his kisses, arriving at the waistband of your jeans. He looked up at you, desire burning in his eyes.   
He teased, "Are these okay to take off next?"


End file.
